For a Good Cause
by kdzl
Summary: When the women of the BAU are forced to be auctioned off for charity mayhem will ensue and confessions will be made. JJ/Hotch, Emily/Morgan, Garcia/Kevin.
1. Chapter 1

**_An/ Hey, this is just a short little four part story. I'll try to post the remaining parts next week after my vacation, but I make no promises. Thanks for reading._**

* * *

Part 1—The Announcement

It is a legend roundly told that man can tell when catastrophic events are in store for him that day. It's a phenomenon often noted with tsunamis and typhoons, where an eerie aura rears its ugly head, letting humankind know that it is there to wreak havoc. This was not the case for JJ however, who was blindsided by an awful presence.

When she walked into the BAU that Monday morning, she assumed that nothing would be different. She however, had been very wrong. Initially walking past a lime green flyer taped to one of the cabinets in the break area, a word caught her attention, causing her to go back to it.

"FBI bachelorette auction." JJ read inaudibly to herself. "What the—"

"So you've seen it." Emily muttered bitterly from behind.

"What is this?" JJ asked, more than a little terrified. She took a sip of her dark, rich coffee, hoping for some form of comfort, but it was all in vain. Apparently not even the gods of caffeine had the capability to raise her weary heart.

"We are going to be put up on the auction block, like common cattle, and be bet on by a bunch of drunken idiots." Emily said, trying to contain her wrath. This was just another example of the rampant chauvinism that the Bureau displayed.

"We?" JJ stammered, turning to face her friend. "But I have a boyfriend."

"Talked to Strauss, any unmarried, preferably straight woman in the BAU is "heavily encouraged" aka required to attend." Emily informed.

"Oh no." JJ panicked, her cheeks flushing with anticipation. "Oh no."

"What are you worried about?" Her brunette counterpart scoffed. "You have Will."

"Yeah, if he shows up." JJ retorted, instantly blushing. She hadn't let anyone at the BAU in on the domestic tumults that she and Will had recently been subject to. They were coming upon the part in their relationship where things were no longer sunshine and roses. So for JJ, it was a very real possibility that Will would just decide to not come.

Emily pondered for a moment whether she should pound JJ for details or continue on her crusade for gender equality. Having her indigence out way her usual need for information at the moment, Emily let it slide temporarily. "We have to talk to Hotch, see if he can fix this."

"Yeah Ems, what is he going to do?" JJ ridiculed. "Like he's going to go over Strauss's head."

"It beats the alternative of actually having to go." Emily insisted. "What's the worst that could happen?"

Hotch could profile me and realize how badly my relationship is really going if I'm fighting the auction that hard. JJ thought to herself, though she showed no outward sign of her worry. She merely shrugged, acting as though everything was normal.

"Come on." Emily commanded, grabbing JJ's hand and pulling her towards Hotch's office. "We can't let this happen without a fight. This is just they type of thing that Elizabeth Cady Statton and Susan B. Anthony tried to stop. Gloria Stienman is going to be all over this."

"Emily, this isn't about Women's right to vote, I mean, it is just a stupid auction." JJ tried to soothe as she felt her arm begin to be yanked out of its socket. "Its even for a good cause."

"I'm sure the Make-a-wish foundation doesn't want funds contributed by a misogynist set of means." Emily maintained, knowing that she was getting a little out of hand. It wasn't her fault that the Bureau was setting her up for a night of terrible agony. She had to stop it now before she ended up spending a night with a crazed IAB agent. She knocked forcefully on Hotch's door with the hand not busy pulling along JJ, the sound resonating her voice that she would not go away until this matter was resolved.

"Come in." Hotch said apathetically, no doubt pouring over the mounds of files that daily appeared on his desk. Aaron Hotchner was the type to get tunnel vision, once something had his attention, he thought of nothing else until it was completed. It left JJ some hope, like maybe he wouldn't notice how pathetic she was.

"We have a matter to address to you." Emily said formally, plopping down in the chair across from her boss's desk. Looking at JJ, who stood hiding behind the door, Emily grew annoyed. "Come on JJ, come here girl."

"Oh stuff it." JJ muttered under her breath reluctantly sitting down in the chair next to her friend.

"What can I help you two with?" Hotch asked cautiously. It was very apparent that he was taken off guard by Emily's redness in the face. JJ on the other hand was completely blanched and pale. Something was definitely going on.

"You have got to stop this madness." Emily pleaded. Granted, Hotch definitely made her list of slightly sexist men, but he certainly had to understand how low this was.

"What madness?" Hotch questioned, beginning to wonder if he should've pretended to not be in his office when she had knocked.

"The bachelorette auction!" Emily hissed. "It is low and everything that this country has aimed to overcome is in vain if the FBI participates in such activities."

JJ stifled a chuckle at Emily's urgency. Her friend was in what Morgan liked to call "Debate Barbie" mode, where Emily became increasingly agitated and argued to the death. Also, she always compared her side to American ideals, something that caused the entire team to laugh heartily. Her eyes met with Hotch's for a moment, communicating the humor of the situation.

"Erm…There's a bachelorette auction?" Hotch said, gaining his composure after breaking out with a grin for no more than a millisecond.

"Oh like you didn't know there was an auction." Emily scoffed derisively. "You have to stop it."

"Is it for the BAU or for all of Quantico?" Hotch said, trying to humor her though he had no idea what she wanted him to do.

"All of Quantico." Emily informed quietly, hoping that this wouldn't ruin her perfectly laid out case.

"Then I'm sorry Prentiss, there's nothing I can do." Hotch shrugged. "I don't have the authority to call off agency wide charity benefits."

"But Hotch, this is just another example of the chauvinist underpinnings of American society…"

"Prentiss, its for a good cause." Hotch shrugged.

"So if I mugged someone and then gave it to the poor, I'm justified? There are deeper morality issues at hand!" Emily cried indignantly.

"Prentiss, I'm sorry." Hotch said sincerely. "There's nothing I can do."

"Yeah right." Emily muttered getting up from her chair. As JJ went to follow, Hotch put out his hand crossing guard style.

"JJ, can you stay for a moment?" Hotch asked, settling deeper into his seat.

"Sure." She said, sitting back down. As she watched Emily walk out of the office in a huff, she wondered what Hotch had to say.

"Are you alright?" He inquired softly, his eyes surveying her as he spoke.

"What do you mean?" JJ said with a false grin, hoping that some form of vibrato could protect her from the dark, peering eyes.

"You just don't see like yourself." Hotch noted, thinking of how timid she was being. JJ was a lion, not a lamb, he didn't know what was with her today.

"Oh, its nothing." JJ deflected listlessly. "I just didn't sleep well."

"I know there's a rule against profiling you, but that doesn't mean I can't tell when your lying." Hotch said evenly.

"Its just this auction mess." JJ admitted quietly. "I shouldn't worry about it but—"

"JJ, you have Will." Hotch said, mentally kicking himself for thinking JJ needed reminding of that. Of course JJ had Will. Hotch had never been so alert of one of his colleagues love lives before. But just because he was painstakingly aware of who JJ went to bed with at night didn't mean that JJ didn't remember.

"Sure I do." JJ lied jadedly, not noticing that she was being entirely unconvincing.

"So what are you worried about?" Hotch inquired, trying to fight the protective urges he held for the blonde liaison. It wasn't his responsibility to quench her fears, it was Will's, but part of him wished it was.

"Will might not come." JJ admitted bashfully, closing her eyes so she wouldn't have to see Hotch's expression at her confession.

"Is he working?" Hotch asked, noticing how JJ bit her lip. When JJ bit her lip, it meant that she was nervous or hurt or feeling some form of unpleasant emotion. This just further fueled Hotch's curiosity.

"Maybe." JJ shrugged. "Or maybe he has to watch Henry. I can't just leave my son alone while I go get auctioned off."

"I can find you a sitter." Hotch offered, not believing he was actually aiding JJ in a way where she could go have a night on the town with Will.

"That's really nice of you but I think my mom can take him if Will decides to come." JJ dismissed, not wanting to be a bother.

"Well, if you need anything, just let me know." As Hotch said the words, he knew he meant them wholeheartedly. JJ was someone that no matter what the task, he would do anything for. It was hard when that meant watching her be with Will, but that didn't change his level of devotion.

"Thanks Hotch." JJ said, slightly touched. Awkwardly making her way out of the door, she tried to ignore the feelings she held. She couldn't think of Hotch in the way that moment like that made her. Hotch would forever be her boss—an excellent boss, but still eternally unattainable. Huffing about her bad luck, JJ went to her office, trying to distract herself from the looming task before her. What she didn't know was that one little auction was going to make a big change in her life.

* * *

**_An/ Thanks for reading, let me know what you thought._**


	2. Chapter 2

**_An/ Enjoy!!!_**

* * *

Part 2--The Auction

"I can't believe I'm actually doing this." JJ muttered to herself as she walked into the bar. She looked the room over, seeing nothing encouraging in the least.

"You? I can't believe that America has stooped this low as to prostitute successful women and--"

"Can it, Em. Nobody cares about your feminist viewpoint right now." Garcia interrupted, rolling her eyes at her brunette friend.

"Feminist? I happen to view myself as an AMERICAN!" Emily retorted. "It's not that I want women to be treated differently from men, I just believe that all PEOPLE should be created equal. You don't see Senators being auctioned off to the highest bidder because of a _charity._" She spit out the last word like it was vulgar.

"That's because no one would pay to go on a date with a Senator. You however, would make a wonderful prostitute." Garcia quipped, checking out the potential prospects. She had gotten roped into this last minute, only when Emily threatened to quit if Garcia didn't suffer along with her. She knew that Kevin was going to buy her, there was no question. But still, it was awfully fun to look.

"Gee, thanks." Emily said as Garcia grabbed her hand and pulled her down the stairs.

"No problem. Now we need to find us a good spot to sit before we go up for sale." Garcia commanded, seeing Hotch, Morgan, Reid, and Rossi sitting down at a table just across the bar. She navigated her way through the sea of people, pulling along Emily as JJ followed anxiously.

"Hello Honeys." Garcia bade, stripping off her coat to reveal a hot pink mini dress. She had decided earlier that if she was going to have to be sold like a hooker, than she might as well have fun doing it. "Come to buy yourselves a bit of love?"

"I feel like I'm stuck in a prostitution ring." Morgan chuckled to himself, ignoring the sneering Emily.

"You all make such a big deal out of nothing." Garcia quirked. Honestly, FBI agents were so dramatic.

"Nothing? Garcia, this is American fundamentals being sacrificed...." Emily began before Garcia rolled her eyes promptly.

"...sacrificed for a bit of misogynist pleasure, cleverly hid behind a charity. Yada, yada...We know." Garcia finished, feeling as though the only way that Emily would even be worth bidding on was if they got her drunk or drugged or something.

"Hi JJ." Hotch said softly to the blonde liaison who remained quiet for this entire exchange.

JJ smiled shyly in response, glad to see a familiar face in the midst of the vultures who were about to tear her apart in hopes for a date. "Hey Hotch." She had no idea why she was blushing, he was just Hotch for heaven's sake. But something felt different tonight.

"--I still maintain that this just futher a sign of the chauvanism that guides our society." Emily said loudly, bringing JJ out of the light daze that she had been in. Poor Emily was not going to go down without a fight, little did she know the disbelief she was causing.

"Em, don't worry about it." Morgan said, trying to be of some comfort. While he enjoyed seeing Prentiss on the edge of her seat, something with in him wanted nothing more than to soothe the brunette bombshell.

"Easy for you to say, you aren't the one who's about to be auctioned off like livestock for charity." Prentiss muttered, still secretly hoping that her indigence could save her.

"Now don't be like that." Morgan pouted. "Who knows? You might just be in for the night of your life."

"I some how doubt that." Emily said worriedly.

"Alright Girls." Garcia squealed. "Its time to begin."

* * *

"Welcome to the fifth annual FBI bachelorette auction benefiting the Make-a-Wish foundation." The master of ceremonies said, opening the evening.

A vast round of applause made its way through the bar, showing the enthusiastic male agents who wanted to benefit from the evening.

"What do you want to bet that before tonight is over, Emily claws some poor guy's eyes out?" Rossi muttered as the MC continued on the rules of the auction.

"Emily? What about JJ? She's being so calm about this whole thing? Its sort of creepy." Morgan retorted laughingly as Hotch shifted in his seat. It wasn't surprising that Hotch was more panicked than usual, he had to face the idea that he would have to watch JJ get hit on by other men. They knew that he had come to terms with JJ being with Will, but having to risk her being with someone else almost seemed like too much for Hotch to bear.

"Why don't you just bid on her?" Rossi asked finally, not understanding what was stopping his friend. He personally wouldn't dream of dating Jennifer Jareau, but that didn't stop him from wanting Hotch to make a move. Watching the unit chief around JJ was like watching a wounded puppy eye a bone it really wanted. Deep down, it was basically, pathetic.

"Who?" Hotch asked, playing dumb although the same question had been bouncing around in his mind since he had heard about this auction. But there were lines he couldn't cross and this was one of them.

"You are going to regret this later." Rossi mumbled as the first bachelorette walked onto the platform.

* * *

"Oh man, my baby girl is next." Morgan chuckled as Garcia walked up. True to form, she came with confidence, smiling broadly at the staring crowd.

"We are now bidding off Penelope Garcia from the BAU. Do I have a 150?" The auctioneer cried as Kevin popped up in his seat.

"Six thousand." He offered, having saved up for months when he had 'inadvertantly' seen an email concerning this in the directors inbox.

_Six thousand. _The auctioneer mouthed to himself, hardly missing a beat. "Six thousand going once."

No one moved, most of the girls were going for one thousand max, this was pretty much unheard of. No one had the money to outbid Kevin, not that they didn't want to. Penelope Garcia inspired many 'Nerd Love' crushes throughout the FBI and there was more than one gentleman who was hoping to win her over. "Six thousand going twice."

"Sold to the man in the purple bowtie."

* * *

"Garcia went for six thousand?" JJ said in disbelief. "I knew Kevin loved her but that's more than 3 times what I paid for my car."

"Which would explain why your car is fifteen-years-old and doesn't run." Emily retorted sarcastically.

"Oh stuff it. Gina runs fine." JJ defended.

"Yo blondie." One of the men back stage cried. "You're up."

JJ bit her lip worriedly. "I guess here goes nothing." As she stepped onto the platform.

* * *

"Now we have this blonde bombshell, who wants to go for one-fifty." The auctioneer began as an agent from IAB raised his hand interestedly.

Hotch looked around for Will, waiting for the southern man to make his offer. It took him several moments to realize that Will hadn't come, but when he did, he was in shock. There was nothing standing in his way. He knew he shouldn't think like this, but if all of the men who wanted JJ couldn't have her permanently either, what was the harm in him going for her for one night? So what if he enabled his secret desires for one night? It was after all, for a good cause, so when the auctioning hit three hundred, Hotch began to play hardball. If he wasn't going to have her forever, the least he deserved was one night.

Eight hundred dollars later, causing a grand total of $1100, Hotch had won. He knew it was pathetic, but he felt like he did the right thing buying JJ's love. He wasn't going to make a move or anything, but it was nice that he had the option if he wanted it.

* * *

"Oh no, I'm up." Emily said, begining to pace, this was it. The whole enchilada. Here she had been fighting this so hard, but it hadn't stopped it from coming. As she stood on the platform, she finally realized that it was every bit as bad as she had anticipated. She was wearing stilettos on a stage so that mindless FBI agents could bid on her. This was suckish at best.

"Can I get a $150?" The auctioneer began, but no one made any sudden movements. It wasn't that no one wanted to bid on Emily, a ton of agents did, but with the death threats she had been giving the entire week, they didn't want to risk it. Emily had said that she was going to do some pretty macabre things, and all of the many men who loved her, well, they were outright terrified.

Morgan, being the bravest of the Emily admirers lifted his hand. He knew Emily well enough to know that she wasn't going to hurt him. And if she went for the jugular, well, he figured he could take her. But that wasn't really why he bid on her. He had been noticing for a while now that his happiest moments were spent around her. She lifted up his day in ways other girls just couldn't dream of. He had his fun, but, he was starting to want something more substantial.

"One fifty going once..." The auctioneer began before he saw Reid hold up his hand.

For Reid's part, he knew Morgan wanted Emily, but he loved Emily enough that he was not about to let her go for a mere one hundred and fifty dollars. If Morgan wanted her, he was going to have to pay the price.

Morgan nodded in agreement, he personally wouldn't have had it any other way.

So at $1100, the price that JJ had gone for, they stopped. Emily, the eternal feminist was sold to Derek Morgan, the eternal womanizer. For everyone involved, they knew it was going to get interesting.

* * *

**_An 2--Alright, so I'm defending my decision now so I won't have to later. The reason that Morgan and Reid were the only bidders for Emily wasn't because men didn't like her. Its because, in my mind, she has been absolutely terrifying about the entire thing and they are all scared for their lives. I know I mentioned that, but I was just reaffirming my opinion. So there. _**

**_Also, more people would have bid on Garcia, but Kevin did a very efficient job of purchasing her._**

**_Anyway, thanks for reading. Let me know what you are thinking._**


	3. Chapter 3

**_An/ This is the third segment, and this is the after math of the BAU Bachelorette Auction. The next chapter is the last and it will skip into the future, so be prepared._**

**_I don't own Criminal Minds_**

* * *

Part 3: The Aftermath

JJ stood at the back of the bar after it was all over, her hand to her heart feeling its fluttering. She was going to have a date with Hotch. Hotch. The more and more the name rolled around in her head, the more confused she got. She knew it was silly, and she shouldn't feel this way, but there was a twinge of something that she hadn't felt in a long time..._excitement. "JJ, slow down girl. You've got a baby and a boyfriend. You can't want this."_She thought to herself, trying to control her seemingly obdurate emotions. She breathed in slowly, waiting for Hotch to meet her here.

She saw him plod over, treading tentatively as a child awaiting punishment. She couldn't help but notice that it was an odd way for him to react since he'd done nothing wrong. It was strange to see the normally lionhearted unit chief without his moxy. "Hi Hotch." She smiled kindly, trying to act as though she wasn't absolutely jumping out of her dress out of excitement.

"Hey JJ." He grinned in return. She certainly didn't act as though he crossed a line, though deep down he knew he did. It would have been all in fun if he wasn't deeply in love with her, but because he was, he felt as though he had betrayed her trust. _"Come on Aaron, she doesn't know why you did it. Just have fun and then forget that you even put yourself into this position."_

"So..." The blonde liaison began awkwardly, not knowing how to start this whole shebang.

"So..." He said, shifting his weight awkwardly, hands shoved in his pockets. While bidding on JJ had definitely been a thrill of a lifetime, he wasn't sure how well he had thought it through. Because now he was about to go on a date with the blonde beauty, and he had no idea how to deal with that anticipation.

"We should get going." JJ said, pointing the door. The statement came out more like a question than anything declarative, but Hotch nodded eagerly. Opening the door for her, he followed JJ out into the darkness.

* * *

"Hey Sweetie." Kevin smiled as he kissed Garcia lightly on the cheek.

"Kevin, you paid six thousand dollars for me?" She said in disbelief, stating what was truly occupying her mind. "You can't afford that. You've still got student loans to pay."

"You're worth it." He reasoned, fingering a velvet box stashed away in his pocket.

"Alright, now you're up to something." She said, looking at him seriously. "Its better to confess now and avoid torture than letting me find out on my own. If I find out you robbed a bank or got involved in a pyramid scheme I will make you pay."

"You'll find out soon enough." He informed sweetly, grabbing her hand in his.

"Soon enough isn't soon enough Kevin! I want to know now." She whined, looking at him searchingly. "I need to know now."

"Just be patient Sweetie." He said firmly, for once telling the love of his life no. He would've spilled the beans if it weren't for the fact that it was a surprise.

"Fine." She relented begrudgingly. "But you so owe me ice cream."

* * *

_"Emily, be calm, this isn't a big deal. He was just being nice. Just being nice because you scared everyone else. You are fine. You will survive this." _Emily mentally tried to convince her self, but to no avail. She waved over at Morgan nervously as he made his way through the crowed. If she were being entirely honest, which she wasn't, she would have admitted that this entire time she had been hoping that Morgan would bid on her. But knowing him and his libido as well as she did, she had been almost positive that he wouldn't. If still being entirely honest, she would have admitted that her opposition to the auction had never really been about feminism, though she played it well, but because she was afraid. Afraid that Morgan would let her down and go home with some bimbo for the night while she was stuck with the creeps from the mail room.

"Hey Baby girl." Morgan smiled broadly, taking her in for not the first time that evening, though it was the first time he had some sort of a small claim to her. "You look great." He said lamely, not knowing how to seriously handle being alone with Emily Prentiss. She intimidated him, she was the only person who ever could, and for some reason, he loved that. He loved knowing that there was someone out there who could keep him down to earth.

"Oh." Emily blushed slightly. "Thanks, its just something that Garcia forced on me."

Mentally thanking Garcia, Morgan looked at her with anticipation. "Well, should we get out there. I promise you a fun-filled evening." He winked, causing her heart to soar.

"Fun-filled evening?" She scoffed teasingly. "Someone is sure of their abilities."

"Alright miss Smartalec." He retorted. "Just you wait and see."

* * *

"So." JJ said slowly as she and Hotch sat down on a park bench near the Potomac, frozen yogurt in hand. "This is fun." She smiled nervously, unsure of why she felt so awkward exactly. He, after all, had only bid on her to be nice; But JJ felt more alive than she had in years, and she had a sneaking suspicion that she had her usually reserved boss to thank.

"Yeah, it has." Hotch agreed, unable to hold his grin. This had lived up, if not surpassed his fantasies of the evening, and while he was exponentially happy that his connection with JJ remained while they were alone, it caused him to ache. He wanted her now more than ever, but she had someone waiting for her back home.

"I'm really glad Strauss forced me into this." She teased, still half serious.

"I'd agree with you but then I'd be afraid that Emily would pop out of no where and give me feminism speech." At JJ's laughter, he felt the emptiness within him go away. JJ brought out things within him that no one else saw, and he found it the bitterest irony that the one person he wanted was the one person he couldn't have.

"Thanks for buying me." JJ said appreciatively before adding. "You know, I meant that in the least prostitute-esque way that statement could be taken."

Hotch chuckled slightly at the after thought. "I'm glad I could, I was...shocked when I saw Will wasn't there."

"He basically doesn't care that his girlfriend was being auctioned off." JJ said, trying to hide her annoyance. "No jealousy issues there."

"So he doesn't mind that we're on a date?" Hotch asked, hoping that JJ wouldn't over think the last word.

"Actually, if he knew it was you I was on a date with, he probably would mind." She mused honestly. "But what he doesn't know won't hurt him."

"Why would he mind that its me?" Hotch asked softly.

"He erm..." She began delicately. "He's afraid that I'm in love with you and that's why I won't leave the BAU." She wasn't sure why she was confessing all of this to him, but for some reason, it felt right.

"Oh, thats uh..." Hotch began nervously, entirely unsure of how to proceed.

"He probably has a point." JJ surmised, watching Hotch's eyes widen. She spoke rapidly for him to understand. "Not with the loving you thing, but with the BAU. Maybe I am just holding on to my old life a little too hard." Unexpectedly, she felt her body turn on her, it was as if everything within her screamed that she was a liar. She knew that one day she would have to reconcile her mind with her feelings, but she was facing enough at the moment as it was. Figuring out how she felt would just need to wait.

"But you love the BAU?" Hotch said skeptically.

"I know, but we have a family now. Sacrifices need to be made and he _has_moved all the way from Louisiana and--" JJ trailed off, not really wanting to contemplate the reality of her relationship. "Maybe its time I give something up." JJ tried to keep calm, remembering the conversation she had that evening with Will. She knew that he was being the voice of reason but something longed to remind Will that all the things he had given up for her, she had never asked him to. She never asked him to move to DC, she never asked him to quit the force. He had just done it, hoping that it would push them farther into a relationship, but she was finding more and more lately that she just wasn't fulfilled.

Hotch opened his mouth to speak, but paused, looking straight into her eyes and seeing right through her carefully crafted facade of happiness. "JJ, did you know that the first time I saw you smile, you were talking about a case?"

"What?" She asked in confusion.

"I remember on your second day, that I noticed that you smiled bigger when you were doing your job. It was like it made you happy." He explained.

"It still does make me happy." JJ corrected.

"If it makes you so happy, then how would you dare to leave it?" Hotch inquired.

"Because I should want to be with Will. I should want to be a stay at home mom. I should want to make this work." She said firmly.

"You should be happy." Hotch said softly. "If being with Will makes you feel limited, if being with Will doesn't make you happy to go home at night, what kind of a relationship is that?"

"That's a good question." JJ whispered pensively. She stayed silent for a moment, fighting the urge to lean her lips into Hotch's. She had a boyfriend, whether she wanted him or not. And while things would definitely take a second look, she knew that Hotch was there for her. "So, how are your beloved Orioles doing this season?" She changed the subject to something that was neutral but he would appreciate.

"Good." Hotch smiled, instantly understanding. "They got beat by Tampa Bay but I've got a feeling that they can pull it out against the Red Socks."

"Is that so?" She asked with interest that only a fellow sports fan could muster. It was hard to turn a blind eye to how well suited she and Hotch were for each other, they meshed like two pieces to a puzzle; but there was something else that Hotch had in his arsenal. For good or ill, whether it became something more or not, he was one of her best friends. He understood her better than she understood herself sometimes, and that was something that she couldn't shake.

* * *

"Kevin, seriously, you need to tell me what's going on!" Garcia commanded as she speared her cheesecake. She was now having dessert on the roof of her apartment, following a candle light dinner at the same location. While she sometimes doubted her snuggle bear's romantic capabilities, tonight he certainly proved that he could do it well.

"Would you be patient?" He chastised. "I'm getting there."

"Not quick enough." She muttered with a grin. She was under no circumstances a patient girl, he definitely knew that he was killing her.

"Do you remember when we met?" He asked, changing the subject to lead into the conversation he felt they needed to have.

Garcia nodded. "I had just gotten shot by a psychotic cop and you stuttered like the Rain Man. Yeah, I faintly recall it, why?"

"When I first saw you, I knew you were the most beautiful woman in the world." He began.

"Ha Sugar, tell me something I don't know." She interrupted, causing him to glare. "Sorry, continue." She said sheepishly.

"And I knew that there was no way I could ever live without you." Kevin said nervously, his voice starting to quiver.

"Kevin--"

He stood up and walked right next to her. As he reached her seat, he knelt on one knee, facing her, his face wide with wonder. "And I don't intend on ever living with out you. Penelope Sophia Garcia, will you do me the honor of being my wife." He pulled out a velvet box from his pocket, revealing a large ring with a pink heart shaped diamond.

"Hah---" She said, tears streaming down her face.

"Of all the times for you to not have a witty response." He muttered, looking at her searchingly. His Penelope was rarely inarticulate, but she couldn't get a word out.

Finally nodding excitedly, she hopped up from her seat. "Yes!"

"Oh thank heavens." Kevin huffed, jumping to his feet and pulling his new fiancee into a tight embrace.

She kissed him happily, glad that she would never have to do another bachelorette auction again.

* * *

"That one, definitely." Emily said pointing at a couple where the husband was sitting far apart from his wife. She and Morgan, having nothing planned, decided to play the ever enjoyable game of 'profile the random public'. So now sitting at a booth at Denny's, they looked around, now guessing which husband won the "You're sleeping on the Couch" award.

"What do you think he did?" Morgan chuckled, loving that Emily was the type of girl who was up for anything. It was good to know that he could be with her and have fun no matter what they were doing.

"Probably laundry issues." She mused, looking closely. "Like he's the kind of guy who manages to get the socks three inches away from the hamper and his wife told him to fix it and it lead to a blow out."

"Why do you say that?" Morgan inquired, knowing in his gut that she was right.

"Because his shirt is starched, his wife is obviously doing his laundry." She reasoned.

"Oh so men can't wash clothes." Morgan taunted. "Emily, isn't that the least bit sexist?"

"Oh don't even." She scoffed.

"Don't try to explain yourself, that small thinking is what has led to generations of working men being unable to be stay at home fathers..." He teased as she took a sharp intake of breath.

"Morgan, when was the last time you saw a man starch his own shirt." Emily pointed out, trying to fight a smile.

He went to speak but she instantly interrupted him.

"Other than Hotch." She said with an amused grin

He paused a minute, racking his brain for a decent example. "Fine, you win." He reluctantly grumbled.

She threw her arms up in victory.

"Wow Miss Prentiss, who knew you could be so fun?" He flirted, noting that the evening had been going much better than his expectations--which had been high. He realized that maybe Emily was a girl he could want to be with for more than one night.

"What can I say?" She smiled wickedly. "I'm just full of surprises."


	4. Chapter 4

**_An/ So this is the end of it. I have to admit, this story surpassed my expectations from when I began it. Its been a nice little distraction for me._**

**_Sometimes I don't really know why I even bother with disclaimers because I think you all are intelligent enough to know that if I actually owned Criminal Minds, I would probably be putting this stuff in the show and not on Fanfiction. But, out of habit, here it goes--I DO NOT OWN CRIMINAL MINDS_**

* * *

Part 4: The End

"Dearly beloved..." Morgan began at Garcia's wedding rehearsal. He still couldn't believe his baby girl really talked him into getting a clerical license off of the internet. Now thanks to the Society for Sea Mammals, he was going to be parishioner who was in charge of marrying off his best friend.

"Oh skip it." Garcia said cheerfully, smiling broadly at her soon to be husband. "I want it to have its full excitement value when we do this tomorrow."

"So where do you want me to skip to?" Morgan asked, skimming down the handwritten page. Since Morgan wasn't a real priest, he had no idea what the vows really were, so with the idedic memory of Doctor Spencer Reid, the had managed to scrounge them up. This however to be more a hindrance than a help because Reid's penmanship was awful. "Kid, what's the word after honor? It looks like proactive."

"Protect." Reid clarrified from behind Kevin, having recieved the honor of being the best man.

"What?" Morgan bit out, trying to make out the word. "But there's a 'V'."

"That's not a 'V'." Reid countered, both men were then interrupted by Garcia whistling shrilly

"Go to the walkie down the aisle part." Garcia said happily, taking Kevin's arm in hers. But then something flickered, causing the woman to grow more demonic than anyone could have ever anticipated. "And boys, if either one of you ruin my special day with your incessant bickering, I will murder you in ways that Rossi can only dream of. And trust me, it will involve dull knives to provide for maximum amount of pain." The threat did not fall upon the wayside as Reid's palms began to sweat. He knew that Garcia was kidding, and probably wouldn't actually kill him, but a sliver within himself had its doubts.

"Alright." He stuttered, nodding seriously. The fear that resonated in his panicked voice caused JJ to burst out into a fit of giggle as she stood next to the Bridezilla formerly known as Garcia.

"Oh shut it Barbie!" Garcia turned, causing Emily to laugh along the side of her blonde friend. The two of them were the bridesmaids, which had sounded like an exciting task until it came out that Garcia had a specific vision for her special day and it was not to be compromised. Emily was just grateful that JJ had gotten the disservice of being Maid of Honor. Now Emily was sitting pretty, dodging a bullet while JJ had to tag along with Garcia to every planning meeting with every vendor. The irony was too much to keep from appreciating.

"You know what, everyone take five, we'll come back to this." Garcia huffed, deciding she needed a few moments to accsess her inner sense of hope and peace. She needed it now more than ever, she was getting married tomorrow and if her team kept acting as they were, the whole production was bound to be a train wreck.

JJ and Emily sighed in unison out of relief. They had been at this for hours, standing in place and walking slowly down the aisle. The tediousness of the task before them was really starting to get into their minds, causing them to wish more than ever for Garcia to just get married already so that she would be out of this mode. She had been fine the first couple of weeks, but then when she booked her wedding for only two months in advance, they had definitely been putting the peddle to the metal.

JJ was the first to break formation, rushing to her purse to see who had called her during the last hour. Garcia had been less than excited when the loud ringing had begun, reminding every member if the wedding party to 'keep their focus and turn their phones off'. While JJ knew that Garcia hadn't meant to be patronizing, everyone knew who she was speaking to and that caused JJ to blush slightly. She sat down as she dug through her purse for her phone. She smiled widely as Hotch came and plopped down in the seat next to her.

"The only thing worse than going to a wedding is being in one." He muttered uncomfortably, still having difficulties seperating the team at work from the team in the real world.

"Please, at least all you have to do is stand there, I've got Garcia breathing down my neck." JJ retorted, trying to not feel shocked as her hand found his. The had been treading carefully the last three months, trying to keep the progression of their personal relationship steady but slow. From the night of the auction, it had become clear to JJ that there was someone she wanted to be with and that it unfortunately wasn't Will. So a few weeks after she ended her dismal relationship, her and Hotch had started spending time with one another. At first, she could tell he felt uncomfortable crossing the line they were facing. He made it a practice, to while be close with his unit, to keep a superficial personal connection with them. However, he couldn't run from it anymore, so he conceded to give it a try.

"No, but I do get to get stared at by Kevin who looks like I'm going to eat him." He countered with a thin smile. The growth had been slow between them, a hand hold here, a hug there, and still they were entirely private. They had gone on one or two double dates with Morgan and Emily, but most the time he just sat there, listening to the bickering of the other couple. It was new territory for him and while he was willing to do it for JJ, it still felt a little awkward. So, when Derek and Emily walked over hand in hand after Reid stepped away to call Austin, it came as no shock when Hotch clammed up. He knew them well on a work basis, but JJ was the one they were friend's with. He was just her new boyfriend, a roll he took in stride but fought hard to justify.

"I thought Garcia was going to kill you." JJ taunted at Morgan in a sing-song voice, causing Hotch to grin faintly. While Hotch was still no where near dancing, it was abundantly apparent that JJ brought out the best in him.

"Its not my fault the kid writes like chicken scratches." Morgan defended, as Emily nuzzled closer to him. "That boy needs to go back and learn how to write like a human being. My dog has better penmanship."

"Well, he is a genius." Emily reasoned playfully. "It seems like a cliche, but maybe all geniuses really do have terrible writing."

"Whatever, his handwriting is more like a serial killer's than a doctor's." Morgan retorted.

"Ouch." Emily laughed, elbowing her honey in the ribs. "Don't let him hear you say that."

"All I know is that if he ruins tomorrow for Garcia, she is going to murder me." Morgan relented, pulling Emily even closer to him. While JJ and Hotch's relationship was going very slowly, Morgan and Emily didn't have the same problem. After the night of the auction, Morgan had realized that Emily was just the kind of girl he wanted, and the moment he knew that, it was full speed ahead. The two of them couldn't get enough of each other, finding the new relationship very refreshing.

JJ cringed as she was with the couple, they made things terribly awkward. While she was glad that the two of them had found each other, she could only take so much of Morgan pinching Emily's butt on an empty stomach.

"Do you want to go see if we can still any of the vodka that we know my baby girl is downing?" Morgan asked Emily with a mischievous grin.

She nodded affirmatively, contemplating if she had really met her soul mate. As soon as the couple was off, JJ turned to Hotch. "Aren't they--" She searched for the word, pausing slightly.

"Disgusting?" Hotch offered, causing JJ to laugh.

"I was going to go for enigmatic, but your word works." She admitted, loving every moment she was alone with him. "You know, you could always talk to them." She pressed, looking at him seriously.

"I have nothing to say." He mused in equal seriousness.

"You talk to them just fine at work." She countered, softening it with a slight grin.

"That's because we're talking about serial killers and profiling." Hotch explained. "This..." He searched for a moment before continuing. "This is just small talk." The disgust in his voice caused JJ to roll her eyes.

"And heaven forbid we do small talk." JJ teased, nudging him playfully. "Come on, I think Rossi might have a liquor stash of his own and I have it on good authority that he's willing to share."

Hotch smiled broadly as the small woman held out her hand and helped pull him to his feet, keeping his hand in hers. While he knew that all of the women of the BAU had resented the auction that they had been forced into, he couldn't help but be grateful for it. It had allow him to have a shot at JJ, and that was enough to justify the money he spent buying her. Never had $1,100 brought him such great a thing.

* * *

**_An/ I can now proudly say that this story is completed! YAY! Be sure to let me know what you thought of the very end._**


End file.
